Rockstar Catboy
'''Rockstar Catboy '''is the 46th episode of Season 26. Summary When Kwazii gets a sore throat for singing too much, Connor takes his place and becomes his new alter ego: Rockstar Catboy, and rocks the night away with the Octonaut Stars, but the fame soon gets into his head that he starts ignoring his friends and spends more time rocking and rolling than ever! Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town Amphitheater where the Octonaut Stars are practicing their new song for tonight, “Break The Ice.“ At the seats, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Sofia, Clover, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Doc and her toys were listening and cheering for their friends, but Connor did most of the cheering. But just before Kwazii could sing his last line of the song, he let out a cough and he coughed through the microphone that it sent deafening sound waves, the kids and Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak had to cover their ears. After Kwazii stopped coughing, he dropped to his knees and Peso got off his seat to take a look at Kwazii, only to find out that he has a sore throat from singing too much. Back at the Octopod, Kwazii was in bed not looking so good as Peso used his stethoscope and asks Kwazii to sing just one note. Kwazii does so but then let’s out a bad high note instead, which proves that he does have a sore throat. After putting his stethoscope away, Peso tells Kwazii to stay in bed and rest his voice, plus drink plenty of water until his throat is better, but Kwazii asks in a hoarse voice who will play at the amphitheater tonight while he rests. Then, he turns to Connor and just thought of an idea: Connor can play at tonight's concert, much to Amaya and Greg's shock, Captain Jake trying to hide his jealousy again, and to Connor's concern as he asks him why he should do it. Kwazii explains to Connor that he's not only a great PJ Masks leader, but he is also a great singer, and he proved it by singing at the Night Concert with Owlette and Gekko last year. Although he knew that, Connor is still not sure if he should sing with the Octonaut Stars because he doesn't know if he'll sing the lyrics right and even on stage, he still has stage fright! With a smile, Kwazii says that he understands but he believes that Connor can do it and so do his friends. After seeing the pleading look in his friends' eyes, Connor was convinced that he'll do it, just for Kwazii and the Octonaut Stars. As he said that, Kwazii gives Connor his ocean pearl bracelet and tells him that he can use it to change into his new rockstar form, which leaves Connor amused and imagining seeing himself in his new form. Then, he snaps out of his daydream when Captain Barnacles tells Connor that he needs to teach him the lyrics since Kwazii can't do it due to his sore throat. After Connor got all the lyrics in his brain, he was all set to sing with the Octonaut Stars at the concert tonight! That evening, everyone, including Amaya, Greg, and the rest of their friends, came to watch the Octonaut Stars (featuring Catboy) to sing their new song they've been practicing on. Before the band went onstage, Catboy concentrated on the ocean pearl bracelet's transformation magic and instantly, he transforms into a super cool and punky looking version of himself, Rockstar Catboy! As he and the Octonaut Stars were finally onstage, Catboy took a deep breath, closes his eyes, whispers encouraging words to himself, lets himself relax, and as he opens his eyes, Catboy starts rocking on the magic electric guitar, Peso begins beating on the drums, Tweak strums on the strings of her electric guitar, and Captain Barnacles starts playing the keys on his keyboard as Catboy starts singing! And every note he sang was perfect, loud, and on key as the crowd cheered and screamed! After singing the last line of Break the Ice, the crowd cheered even more and Catboy thanks the audience for coming and to have a good night. The concert was great after Catboy sang for Kwazii, and just hearing the crowd cheer for him suddenly changed something inside of him. The next day, Amaya and Greg were chatting about last night's concert and were talking excitedly about Rockstar Catboy rocking the night away with his new look and his awesome singing voice. Just then, they heard the sound of the bell over the door to the cafe open and coming inside was Connor, who was wearing black sunglasses over his eyes and grinning like a movie star walking out of a limousine and onto a red carpet. When Amaya and Greg saw him, they called Connor to come over as Connor heard them and walked up to them, then removed his sunglasses to place them on his forehead as he asked his friends what’s up. With a smile, Amaya tells Connor that she a Greg just wanna say what a great job he (Connor as Rockstar Catboy) did last night and Greg asks him for an autograph-on his spoon! Chuckling, Connor takes Greg’s spoon and pulls out a blue sharpie pen to sign the autograph and give the spoon back to Greg. After Greg got his friend’s autograph, Amaya asks Connor if they can go to the zoo together this afternoon, but Connor says that he can’t because he needs to head home and work on a new song for him and the Octonaut Stars to sing at their next concert. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Electric Guitar * Aqua Wings * Ice Crystals * Protection Power * Water Pulse * Magic Chains * Diamond Dust * Magic Boomerang * Super Speed * Teleporting Power Trivia * The episode’s scenes are similar to the following: ** Resus Rocks! from Scream Street ** Sing WOW! Aoi's Last Song! from Kira Kira Precure A La Mode * Catboy becomes his new alter ego, Rockstar Catboy. * Rockstar Catboy’s looks are similar to the following: ** Misaki Ayane ** Henry (Zoe’s boyfriend) ** Troublemaker (Penny Rolling’s akumatized form) Transcript '''Connor (Narrating): '''Rockstar Catboy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 26 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with songs Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Scream Street Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Zevon Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Kira Kira Precure A La Mode! Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 26 images